A Piece of My Mind
by yue-chan
Summary: Did Conner really think he would be nice all the time?


A/N: Based on episodes 12 (Homefront) and 13 (Alpha Male).

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue ;)

Warnings: light AqualadxSuperboy and bad spelling

* * *

><p><em>A Piece of My Mind<em>

Aqualad was upset. Maybe even a little enraged.

But most of all, Aqualad was hurt.

The team had just arrived from India, after a nasty encounter with Brain. Thanks to someone superhearing, the mission was almost a huge fiasco, something that Batman would most certain not forgive or forget. Yet they manage to succeed and now all his teammates were looking at the Atlantean with remorse. Not that it was necessary, Aqualad had already forgiven them.

Except for one, that is.

So that's why he was here, sitting on the sand , seeing his beloved sea came and go in waves when, in truth, he just wanted to obey his tired body and get some rest. Alas, he needed to set this straight, for the sake of both his team and his own peace of mind.

- You wanted to talk?

Aqualad closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. When he re-opened them, though, the Atlantean warrior was determined.

- Sit with me. – he said, voice calm, too calm.

Superboy gulped. Yes, he knew actions have consequences. Hell, the whole team knew it by now. But their actions didn't get to their leader, not too much at least. Conner's actions did.

Knowing very well he didn't have a say in the matter, the clone obeyed the calm order, sitting beside the Atlantean.

- Will you tell me what's this all about? – blue eyes found refuge on the big sea but that didn't keep his heart from beating madly. Briefly, Conner thanked the fact he was the only one with superhearing.

- I believe you already know. – Aqualad's face was carefully blank. He needed to keep his calm for now, let the boy of steel sweat a little under the pressure.

- Look, if that's about the traitor thing I already apologized. – the clone couldn't take it anymore and spared a shy glance to the older teen. Kaldur was a strong man and to see that elemental beauty on the moonlight almost made Superboy lose it.

But he couldn't. He hadn't made his decision yet. Until the day he would finally made his choice, Conner couldn't make a move for any of the two persons in his heart.

- You did. However, that doesn't change the fact you shouldn't mistrust me so easily, or even the real reason you did it in the first place, does it? – hazy colored eyes narrowed but Aqualad kept them in the ocean. He couldn't bring himself to look at the clone now.

- What do you mean? – Conner frowned. He was tired, half eaten by wolfs and still covered in their spit. Definitely not the best mood to play games – Kaldur, talk to me.

- As you wish. – wasting some seconds to let the words sink, Aqualad slowly turned to his companion – I'm sick of you worrying about Megan.

Conner blinked. He thought it was something huge, something that would torn whatever they had beyond repair but instead the atlantean was…jealous?

- Are you jealous?

Hazy eyes narrowed.

- I assure you I'm not. However, I don't appreciate to be put in a leash for stupid reasons.

Superboy frowned, an angry spark lighting his blue eyes.

- Megan is not a stupid reason! She nearly died!

- So did I! – Kaldur raised his voice, his angry coating all the air around them, making Conner's own anger seems stupid and childish. Never before had the clone seen his leader so pissed.

- B-but you're hugging her! I thought…

Aqualad let out a short, cruel laugh.

- What? You are the one jealous now? – the Atlantean poked, voice now a cold hiss – Do you know I can cool my skin and everything I touch using the water in my body? Do you know how much I endanger myself doing so?

The clone froze, heart stopping in his chest. He remembered how he screamed Megan's name during the battle, how worried he was, how he felt the urge to hold her, see if she was alright. Yes, Superboy remembered all of that, but not Kaldur. Conner didn't remember screaming or even calling his leader's name, he didn't remember worrying or even checking on him latter.

_That's because you didn't do any of this, did you?_ – a voice in Conner's head spoke and, for some reason, the clone couldn't find in him the strength to fight it.

- I protected her because it's my job as team leader. However, I don't appreciate your lack of concern forward me or you jumping into conclusions because or her. – Kaldur voice was less angry now but still low and husky, his ethereal beauty now tainted by something feral.

The clone shivered.

- I… – Conner struggled, trying to find the right words – I'm sorry I hurt you, Kaldur, but I thought you knew I have…doubts.

Aqualad let out a long, tired sigh.

- I've accepted your doubts before, I still do. But if you only worry about her than you don't have doubts, Conner, only fear.

- Are you calling me a coward? – the clone hissed displeased and…disappointed?

- I'm afraid I am. But don't worry; I'm starting to think of it as a Kriptonean trait. – sparing the boy one last glace, the Atlantean got up and turned to leave. A hand grabbed his wrist, thought, preventing him to fulfill his intent.

- Let go. – Kaldur warned, tired of their little game.

- Not until you take it back. – Superboy got up as well, eyes narrowed into slits. No matter what relationship they had, or think they had, no one could accuse him for being a coward like Superman and walk away with it.

Kaldur clenched his teeth, hands forming fists without a second thought.

- I said let go.

- Make me.

The clone never saw what hit him. One moment he was on his feet, holding the other teen wrist, the next he was flat on his back, up to his neck in salt water and with a very pissed Atlantean on top of his body.

- You want her? Take her! But at least have the guts to say that aloud so I can stop wasting my time and find someone worth to give my heart to! – Aqualad growled, sharp teeth bared like a shark ready for the kill.

For a moment, nothing moved. Not a sound was heard. Even the sea seemed frozen, waiting what the duo would do. The boy of steel was completely taken aback by such hostility, something he never thought the Atlantean was capable of. Worst of all, he was hurt. How could the always calm, always soothing Kaldur do this, to him from all people?

Seeing the conflict and pain in those blue eyes Aqualad smiled an empty smile.

- Good. Now you know how I feel. – freeing the clone, Kaldur got up once more and walked away. Nothing prevented him for doing so, but that was predictable.

Even the whispered, broken question was predictable.

- Because we can't be good all the time, can we?


End file.
